the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrrhia
]]Pyrrhia '''is the continent that is home to the MudWings, SeaWings, RainWings, SandWings, NightWings, SkyWings and IceWings. It is the location of the books The Dragonet Prophecy, The Lost Heir, The Hidden Kingdom, The Dark Secret, The Brightest Night, Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, Talons of Power and Darkness of Dragons, as well as Legends: Darkstalker, Winglets: Assassin, Winglets: Runaway, Winglets: Prisoner and Winglets: Deserter. Pyrrhia, like all continents on the planet, has three moons. The conjuction of these three moons is known as the brightest night. The continent itself is shaped like a dragon lying down, with their wings and head raised and their tail coiled over their back. Ice Kingdom The '''Ice Kingdom is located on the northwestern side of Pyrrhia, on the 'head' of the dragon-shaped continent. It is home to the IceWings, and shares borders with the Sky Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand. Gallery WinterTurning-JoyAng.jpg|The Ice Kingdom on the cover of Winter Turning Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom 'is located on the northern side of Pyrrhia, on the 'wing' of the dragon-shaped continent. It is home to the SkyWings, and shares borders with the Ice Kingdom, the Kingdom of Sand, and the Mud Kingdom. Gallery GraphicNovel-098-05.png|Queen Scarlet's throne room GraphicNovel-099-01.png|Queen Scarlet's throne GraphicNovel-098-01.png|An entryway into the castle. GraphicNovel-098-02.png|A jail cell in the castle. The Kingdom of Sand '''The Kingdom of Sand '''is located on the western to southwestern side of Pyrrhia, on the 'chest' of the dragon-shaped continent. It is home to the SandWings, and shares borders with the Ice Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom. Gallery Placeholder.png Claws of the Clouds Mountains The '''Claws of the Clouds Mountains '''are a mountain range that runs vertically up the center of Pyrrhia, dividing the content by the east and west. The cave under the mountain where the Dragonets of Destiny were raised and Jade Mountain are both within this range. It is unknown how much of the mountains are claimed territory, and how much is neutral. The Dragonets' Cave The dragonets' cave is an unnamed cave systerm in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where Glory, Clay, Sunny, Starflight and Tsunami were raised by Dune, Webs and Kestrel for the first six years of their lives. It is spacious enough for all of the dragons, and is made entirely of stone. There is a freezing river running through it... the underground river that flowed through their cave home was always freezing.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy that empties into a river in the Sky Kingdom. Gallery GraphicNovel-014-01.png|The training area inside the caves Mud Kingdom The '''Mud Kingdom '''is located on the central to central-eastern side of Pyrrhia, on the 'body' of the dragon-shaped continent. It is home to the MudWings, and shares borders with the Sky Kingdom, the Rainforest Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sea. Gallery Placeholder.png Rainforest Kingdom The '''Rainforest Kingdom '''is located on the southeastern side of Pyrrhia, along the 'belly' of the dragon-shaped continent. It is home to the RainWings, and briefly the NightWings, and shares borders with the Mud Kingdom. Gallery The Kingdom of the Sea '''The' ''Kingdom of the Sea '''is located on the northeastern side of Pyrrhia, around the 'tail' of the dragon-shaped continent. It is home to the SeaWings, and shares borders with the Mud Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom. Gallery Placeholder.png The Hidden NightWing Island The Hidden NightWing Island is a volcanic island which the NightWings fled to after fear of Darkstalker's abilities drove them from their home. It has little food and water, which drove the NightWings to create animus-touched tunnels that linked to other kingdoms, which they could then steal resources from. Most of the settlement is underground, in caves. The dragons have seperate sleeping caves"... meet me afterward at your sleeping cave."'' - Winglets: Assassin. The Council Chamber The Council Chamber is where dragons come to speak with their queen; one of the walls is drilled with holes to allow Queen Battlewinner to speak to her daughter from her lava pool on the other side, so that Greatness can pass the message on to the other NightWings. This screen is known as the Queen's Eye''He slipped through one of the back tunnels into the chamber that emerged directly below the Queen's Eye, ... There was no way to know if the queen was there, watching from behind her stone screen, but just in case, he stayed out of her line of sight.'' - Winglets: Assassin; one of the tunnels that accesses the chamber, a back tunnel, is directly beneath it. There is a perch next to the screen where Greatness sits, to hear the queen when she speaks''"Wait," Greatness said. "Let me stand by the Queen's Eye, in case Mother has anything to say." The sound of her wings flapping filled the cave, and Deathbringer pictured her flying up to perch beside the screen.'' - Winglets: Assassin. Gallery Placeholder.png The Lost Kingdom of Night -- Gallery Placeholder.png References Category:Worldbuilding